


The sky is falling!

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chicken little syndrome, M/M, Multi, Panic, Shiro doesn't have time for this shit, Shiro has two hands, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Except it isn't because you gotta learn to listen.





	The sky is falling!

"THE SKY IS FALLING! THE SKY IS FALLING! EVERYTHING'S RUINED, OUR SHIP IS NOT CANON!!!!" cried a melodramatic bystander as they ran around town trying to draw as much panic and crying and screaming from other people. They waved around pictures, misquoted various tabloids, tried to drag everyne into their whirlwind.

Shiro was having none of that bullshit, though.

"KNOCK IT OFF! All I said was, my ship doesn't HAVE A CANNON. As in, the Atlas doesn't use cannons, it uses other means of firepower. You gotta learn to LISTEN, guys."

The bystander who'd tried to start all the panic was red in the face and ran off humiliated. Everyone else just went on with their lives except one person who thought it would've been neat to see Shiro fire cannonballs at the enemy.

Then Shiro had hot sex in the Atlas with Keith AND Roy Fokker because he's got two hands.


End file.
